This application relates to locking gun racks, more particularly to gun racks intended for use with rifles and/or shotguns to be mounted in mobile vehicles and it is an object of the invention to provide an improved locking gun rack of this nature.
Gun racks of the character indicated usually comprise a pair of vertical frames which may be attached to the rear wall of a truck or recreation vehicle cab. One of the frame members provides hooks for receiving the barrel of a gun and the other frame member provides hooks for receiving the stock of the same piece. The frame member used with the stock end of the gun is provided with some means for locking the guns in place.
For prior devices of this nature, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,326,385 Pinkerton et al, 3,643,811 Howerton, 3,767,093 Pinkerton et al, 3,857,491 Townsend et al, and 4,139,100 Reed.